A Taste of Gunpowder and Lead
by AngelOfSammy
Summary: Being abused everyday gets old, fast. Kagome soon finds this out by living the devil himself, Inu-Yasha. Being sexually and physically abused, Kagome's neck deep in a problem she needs to resolve, as fast as she can. One shot Complete!


***I do not own Inu-Yasha***

**I do not own the song Gun Powder and Lead either, Miranda Lambert has that amazing honor!**

**A/N: REVISED! Just finished revising this today, while I was looking at some of the work i have done on here.. I seen this one (on this account, still discovering I have made a lot in process of finding all of them and either deleting or melding them together) and thought to my self.. what in the seven Hell's did I write. Well its now fixed, Not much has changed, added a few sentences, changed a little bit here and there, fixed horrible spelling and grammar... anyways - here it is revised, I hope y'all enjoy it! ~Sammi**

_A Taste of Gun Powder and Lead_

"Wench! Get over her now!" Inu-Yasha wailed as he sat in his recliner chair. His long silver hair laid in a stringy matted mess around his face. His golden eyes penetrated threw the darkness as he looked around for Kagome. "Wench! Hurry up with my sandwich! Get it over here NOW!" Inu-Yasha screamed out.

"H-here Inu-Yasha." Kagome slid the plate passively over the end table towards him. "Anything else?" she questioned timidly.

"No not particularly." Inu-Yasha stated. "But there is some services that you can provide for me." He grinned evilly and looked at her up and down. "You've lost a lot of weight. I guess I'll have to feed you once a day now instead of every other day." He stood up and loosened his belt. "Get over here." Kagome obliged obediently, but was very hesitant. "Good, now on your knees." Kagome looked at him with a look that begged for mercy.

"P-please don't make me d-do this again." Kagome shook as tears formed in her eyes.

"On your KNEES." he folded his belt on half and pushed it together and pulled it apart quickly making a cracking noise. "Keep it up and I'll be cracking this on your ass." Inu-Yasha barked.

Tears fell freely as Kagome fell to her knees. "Please," She begged as he ripped his pants down. "Please don't make me do this." Kagome closed her eyes. 'Why me?' she thought.

"Do it right, don't bite or you'll be sorry." Inu-Yasha said as he forced her face towards him. "Open your mouth wench." He ordered her. Once she did he shoved his thick erection in her mouth.

Kagome started doing what she was expected to do as she cried. She brought her mind away from it all, into a happier place where birds sang and angels played. She pictured herself under a big oak tree reading a book. A sudden pain shook her from her thoughts. The pain seared into her skull.

"Wench did you hear me?" Inu-Yasha said coldly.

"N-no." Kagome shuddered as she was pulled up roughly from the ground.

" I said to stand up wench." Inu-Yasha pushed her away from him. "Go into town and get something for dinner, I've got errands to run." Inu-Yasha turned on his heels and walked into his room to dress. Kagome quickly shoved her shoes on her feet and grabbed her purse.

"W-what do you want for dinner Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as he came out of his room in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater.

"Why don't we have spaghetti tonight?" Inu-Yasha smirked. "Cold wet noodles are fun to use on you." He chuckled as he left the house.

Kagome left the house quickly after him each turning opposite ways. Kagome headed into town, while Inu-Yasha turned towards the outskirts. 'Go see your hooker Kikyou, let me have some sanity for a minute.' Kagome sighed as she walked up the street. She wore her sunglasses to hide the black eye that he had given her the day before, Her sun dress was just long enough to cover the bruises on her legs, her shoulders were exposed which were littered with hand prints and her back was out of sight even though the pain from the bruising was gone, her skin was yellowed from the aftermath. There were reddened scratch marks from prior night.

She walked into the supermarket and grabbed tomato sauce, green bell peppers, mushrooms, and an onion. She checked out her items and started her journey home. As she began to walk past the stores that were placed along the sidewalk in the strip mall along the way home, she noticed a new building at the corner of the road; _Ammunition and Weaponry – From Ancient Times to Today_. She walked in, even though she knew she'd pay if Inu-Yasha were to find out. She sighed as a deep voice interrupted her as she began to walk back out of the doors that she just walked into.

"May I help you young miss?" A man with golden eyes stared at her. His long silky silver hair was pulled back into a braided tail. He wore a white suit, that looked as if it was designed back in the feudal era. Two swords hung by his hip.

"I'm not all too sure – I don't believe I should be here Sesshomaru." She said as she looked at his nametag that was pinned to the top he wore.

"Well, a young woman like you shouldn't be unarmed in today's society." His warm voice drew her in like a welcoming lullaby.

"I-If you insist. I could use something that is powerful, yet something that's easily concealed." Kagome said slowly. "A man has been bothering me, I may need it just in case something gets out of hand you know?" For the first time, she looked at the man's eyes. Fear overcame her as she shuddered involuntarily. "Your eyes..." she trailed off as a shiver was sent up her spine.

"Natural, 100% of the way." He looked at her with no emotion. His eyes were cold and hardened.

"I-I know. Your eyes look so similar to..." she trailed off in thought, "Never mind it's impossible." Kagome sighed. "I shouldn't be here if Inu-Yas-."

"Inu-Yasha is a thick-headed idiot, why are you with him?" Sesshomaru peered into her timid chocolate orbs.

"I-I don't know." Kagome said shyly. "Do you have anything I'm looking for though?" Kagome asked a little more hopeful.

"Yes. I have a shotgun that I can shorten for you. Ill just saw off about 6 inches of the barrel." Sesshomaru looked her over. She was beautiful, he thought though she was thinner than she should have been. There was a bruise on her shoulder in the shape of Inu-Yasha's hand. He could smell the blood on her, even an idiot could tell that it had happened last night. "Who put that bruise on your shoulder? Why is there the smell of blood on your skin?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"That's none of your business." Kagome answered quickly. "How do you know that I was bleeding?" Kagome asked quizzically.

"Inu-Yasha is my little brother, everything he does is my business." Sesshomaru said curtly.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "So you really are his brother, I knew I seen a resemblance!"

"Now answer my questions." Sesshomaru stated with harshness in his voice.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru growled lightly. His eyes flashed red. He calmed himself down and continued. "I just so happen to have a shotgun for half price on sale today, I can take the 6 inches off for you free of charge if you wish." Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Perfect." Kagome gave him a smile as he turned to walk away.

A loud, shrillish cry of the saw cutting into the metal of the shotgun's barrel rang off. Sesshomaru emerged with the shot gun. He passed the gun to her and dug into the shelf under him for some ammunition. He handed her a box of shotgun shells and rang up her price. He then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and threw the proper amount of Yen into the register. "Its on me." Sesshomaru looked at her when she started to protest. "Now go before I change my mind." Sesshomaru turned to the register and started to do some paper work.

Kagome left and held the bag that held the gun and its shells to her chest. A song that fit the moment popped into her head at that moment. She turned onto the limestone road that lead her towards the hell house she resided in. "Miranda Lambert, you my friend are a genius." Kagome smiled. She started to lightly sing 'Gun Powder and Lead'

"County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little 'ole me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell."

Kagome walked up the driveway to the house and unlocked the door. As she put the groceries away she sang:

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girl made of  
Gunpowder and lead."

She loaded the shotgun up, and snagged her pack of cigarettes. Striking a match, she lit her cigarette, inhaled the poison that relieved just a little bit of the jitters that arose in her stomach. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, popped the top and started to sip on the bitter liquid inside of the glass bottle.

"It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time"

About this time she figured that he was on his way home. She moved his chair to where it faced the front door. The shot gun sat in her lap as she sat down in his chair.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead."

The keys jingled in the lock as Inu-Yasha shoved the key into it. Kagome sat their placidly and waited for him. The door flung open and Inu-Yasha looked at her in outrage. "What the hell are you doing in my chair wench? Why did you move it you whore?" Inu-Yasha screamed at her. He stormed over to her and raised his fist to her.

"His fist is big but my guns bigger

He'll find out when I pull the trigger."

Kagome sang with a smirk.

"What the hell are you singing for?" Inu-Yasha screeched, still oblivious to the gun in her lap. His lowered his fist for a second.

"I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slap my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead."

Kagome smiled as he raised his fist again. He started to swing at her and stopped three inches before her face by the distinct noise of a shotgun being cocked and loaded. Inu-Yasha then realized what was about to happen. His eyes flashed red in rage and Kagome shoved the gun up to his chest and pulled the trigger. His eyes widened as the shot rang in his ears and the bullet penetrated his heart. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Why was I singing? That's why you filthy bastard!." Kagome screamed at him as he lay motionless on the floor. She then dialed 911 leaving an anonymous tip that there was a man shot and he was dead in a house on Prayer Street. She smiled as she left the house running towards the gun shop to seek Sesshomaru.


End file.
